Kyrenir Kanir
' ''', sometimes referred to as "The Phoenix" is a fire mage and a member of the Kanir Branch family. Personality Kyrenir is a cerebral Narcissist, as a result she has great difficulty maintaining relationships and fails to recognize he feelings of others.She prides herself on her inventiveness and creativity, her unique perspective and vigorous intellect. There’s nothing she’d be more unhappy about than being "common". She holds no interest in practical, day-to-day activities and maintenance, she's a person of comfort and enjoy living luxuriously, if sufficiently provoked she is a fearsome enemy, but not especially quick to anger. As an Introvert she enjoys the occasional solitude, but as she prefers to think she feels the need for intellectual stimulation when among friends. Appearance Kyrenir is a stunningly beautiful young woman with eyes crimson in colour. She has short-cut bright white hair which appears pink in darkness. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a fringe of hair hanging over the bridge of her nose. Kyrenir stands at 138 cm or 4 ft and 6 inches and weighs about 45 kg or 98 lbs, which is considered normal for Nemer girls her age, owing this to her body not yet being fully developed as Nemer grow for longer than other mer. she has a buxom figure, her body measurements being B85-W55-H83 cm. Her tail is about 73 cm or 2 feet long, somewhat longer. as of 4E 204 she wears a dark black suit with a red longcoat, a tribal phoenix emblazoned on the back and black leather boots. She has a golden earring in her left ear embedded with a flawless icy blue diamond cut into a sphere. Her tail has 13 golden rings lining it. History Early life Kyrenir was born and raised in Boneport, never knowing much of her parents until years later in her life. When she was 10, Nargast came under the guise of Andlest Moorhart to tell Kyrenir of everything from their lineage to his own faked death. He however said nothing of her mother and to this day she is completely unknown to her. Kyrenir was raised by the wizards of the city who were mostly Necromancers or some other kind of mage, almost always of evil alignments. They were aware that Kyrenir had some connection with Nargast, and even unaware of his survival they didn't dare to lay even a finger on her, out of fear that he would return as a vengeful spirit to punish them. They trained her as a mage and taught her mostly fire-based powers, and at the young age of 13 she managed to set fire to the whole town which took most of the townspeople to extinguish, the citizens were unaware of her connections and the wizards quickly hid her away, one of them came with her as they escaped to the surface settling in Kaniros, although the wizard had to hide in the city to avoid the guard as he was a convicted criminal and serial killer. Forcing Kyrenir to take care of him at least until she was old enough to think for herself, which is when the wizard left her and returned to Boneport. Kyrenir lived in Kaniros for another year before hitching a ride on an expedition ship. She was shipwrecked off the coast of Morrowind and after drifting for two days, the Pirate, Solitar Caemal discovered her. The Eighth Continent She joined the party on their way to Natirth, outside the coast of Naitirth the ship was attacked by Deepstalkers, a monstrous hybridization of men and eels, Kyrenir, with the party and the rest of the Pirate crew managed to fight them off with minimal fatalities and they made it safely into the harbour of Kaniros, soon after. When they got off the ship they were greeted by two Lords of Kaniros, Huvera Kalbarian, the father of Liannistra Kalbarian and Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir, Kyrenir's great-granduncle, while most of the party was guided to the Kalbarian's home, Kyrenir went with Kyrenaz to the Temple of Justice, where the Cabal and the rest of the worshippers of Shafat made their home. Kyrenaz tested Kyrenir's magical abilities, assuming her to be equal to Nargast in power but found her lacking in abilities, afterwards she received a new set of clothes from the Farrow and went to meet back up with the rest of the party at the Kalbarian's home. Once Kyrenir arrived she teamed up with the rest of the part and together they entered Niikazad Powers and Abilities Kyrenir's abilities are primarily fire-based, she is a mighty fire mage, being able to cause massive infernos with relative ease. She has experience with fighting unarmed when she runs out of magicka and is especially acrobatic and good at moving unhindered by armour. She has the strange ability to turn into a flaming phoenix with many of the same abilities, like flight and regeneration by fire, however it takes a while to change between phoenix and humanoid forms. This ability is an extremely advanced and esoteric ability that can be attained through tireless practice in the fire branch of the Destruction school or through alteration magic. Character Card Character Card: Name: Kyrenir Kanir Alias: Elyzel Moorhart Appearance: Kyrenir appears exceptionally beautiful for her age, her eyes are crimson in colour, her hair appears bright white in sunlight and a darker pink colour in shadows, as of 4E 204 she wears a dark black suit with a red longcoat, a tribal phoenix emblazoned on the back and black leather boots. She has a golden earring in her left ear embedded with an icy blue diamond cut into a sphere. Her 73 cm long tail has 13 golden rings. Species: Nemer Sex: Female Birthdate: 4E 187, 13th of Second Seed Height: 138 cm/4.6 ft Weight: 45 kg/98 lbs Faction: Niikazad, Kaniros. Skills: Master Destruction, Master Restoration, Expert Hand-to-hand, Expert Acrobatics, Adept Unarmoured Spells: Fire Storm, Flame Tempest, Immolating Blast, Incinerate, Fireball, Flame Cloak, Close wounds, Heal other, Heal undead, Grand Healing. Sigil Magic: Mass Fire Storm, Phoenix Fire, Destroy Undead Unique Powers: Overcharge: All Nemer can overcharge spells with one hand as if dual casting, for 60 seconds each day.(Racial Active) Nemer Regeneration: Nemer heal wounds at an accelerated rate, in the span of roughly a month they can regrow entire appendixes.(Racial Passive) Kyrenir can manipulate the destructive aspects of fire. She can shape and manipulate the fire of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything they come across.(Unique) Power Weakness: Kyrenir cannot control her fires, she also is not immune to them. Physical Weakness: Her tail(racial), physically weak, as her powers are solely magical. Mental Weakness: Arrogance, unintentionally cruel. Curse: the Daedragon, Malzechigrase, is sealed in her chest. If Kyrenir experiences strong emotions the Daedragon will gain power growing ever closer to breaking free. Unique Item: She wears a ring of fire immunity on her left index finger, making her immune to fire for a limited time. As she is hit by fire based attacks or burned in some way, such as by her own fires. The ring gradually heats up. Once time runs out it will burn the skin of the wearer severely. Equipment: She wears a dark black suit with a red longcoat, a tribal phoenix emblazoned on the back and black leather boots. She has a golden earring in her left ear embedded with a flawless icy blue diamond cut into a sphere. Her tail has 13 golden rings lining it. Bio: Kyrenir was born and raised in Boneport, never knowing much of her parents until years later in her life. When she was 10, Nargast came under the guise of Andlest Moorhart to tell Kyrenir of everything from their lineage to his own faked death. He however said nothing of her mother and to this day she is completely unknown to her. Kyrenir was raised by the wizards of the city who were mostly Necromancers or some other kind of mage, almost always of evil alignments. They were aware that Kyrenir had some connection with Nargast, and even unaware of his survival they didn't dare to lay even a finger on her, out of fear that he would return as a vengeful spirit to punish them. They trained her as a mage and taught her mostly fire-based powers, and at the young age of 13 she managed to set fire to the whole town which took most of the townspeople to extinguish, the citizens were unaware of her connections and the wizards quickly hid her away, one of them came with her as they escaped to the surface settling in Kaniros, although the wizard had to hide in the city to avoid the guard as he was a convicted criminal and serial killer. Forcing Kyrenir to take care of him at least until she was old enough to think for herself, which is when the wizard left her and returned to Boneport. Kyrenir lived in Kaniros for another year before hitching a ride on an expedition ship. She was shipwrecked off the coast of Morrowind and after drifting for two days, the Pirate, Solitar Caemal discovered her. Trivia *Kyrenir Kanir's name was originally created as the name of the daughter of the character Kyrenaz Nelthro Kanir, in another game, but this was changed to fit the Persistence canon timeline better. *Despite Kyrenir's nickname phoenixes do not exist in the Elder Scrolls apart from an item set found in The Elder Scrolls Online. *Kyrenir is the youngest character to have achieved Sigil Magic and found her own Sigil. *Kyrenir's name is similar to Kyrenaz due to a naming convention where all members would carry one half of the father's name, this eventually died out. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Females Category:Nemer Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Sigil Mage